Gift bags having draw ribbons to close the bag and tie a bow around the neck of the bag are known, and examples of such gift bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4608283, 4777066 and 5161895. Also bags which contain pairs of strings or tapes in the neck which, when pulled in opposite directions, are known, and examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3687357 and 4792241.